shadowfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Hunter1034
sHey there Hunter, it's me, Kagimizu. Listen, I kinda need to have a private chat with you. first and foremost, is there anyone on the wiki you have feelings for?--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]] 01:12, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Whew, that makes things much easier. You see, someone on the Sonic Fanon Wiki actually has feelings for you, so I was asking to see if you had feelings for that person or a different person.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]] 15:54, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Yup. However, it's a little complicated. You see, while this person does have feelings for you, due to her past experiences in dating and whatnot, she'd much prefer simply being your friend. So I convinced her to let me tell you, and then if the feelings were one-sided, that would be that.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]] 17:12, September 21, 2010 (UTC) .....Hunter, you really should trust your feelings. Cause right now, they're dead-on.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]] 19:34, September 21, 2010 (UTC) (nods)--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]] 22:43, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Well, you weren't. So, since you don't have any feelings for Shima, I'll go tell her, and you guys can work everything out on a different wiki from SFW. That sound good?--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]] 23:00, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Okay. I'll go tell Shima and link her to this place.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]] 23:03, September 21, 2010 (UTC) ....Hey Hunter... A is for... 01:05, September 22, 2010 (UTC) I....I don't know.. A is for... 10:43, September 22, 2010 (UTC) I'm not sure... a while, I think. A is for... 10:49, September 22, 2010 (UTC) ...Sorry... A is for... 11:07, September 22, 2010 (UTC) You don't, either. It is...but it'll pass at some point. Don't say that, it makes me feel worse.. A is for... 17:11, September 22, 2010 (UTC) I wouldn't think so.. A is for... 00:04, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Ah.. :( A is for... 10:37, September 23, 2010 (UTC) I dunno..just go about our business, I suppose. A is for... 10:43, September 23, 2010 (UTC) So I wouldn't have to let it fester and stuff, so it would've been better to get it out now. A is for... 10:50, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Yeah... A is for... 10:52, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, about that.. Kagi wants me to restart the countdown and wait for the weekend to help with teh RPs, so I guess I'll be staying for another week. A is for... 16:50, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Hehe, yeah. Thanks. A is for... 17:01, September 23, 2010 (UTC) But that isn't the reason why I'm leaving... But I'd say just do what we normally do and whatnot. A is for... 18:03, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Alright. A is for... 18:07, September 23, 2010 (UTC) I've been having nightmares too, though of a different kind. Even Wolfbaye wants it to stop. *remember what I told you about her... Raeverai's a saintly preist in comparison* Even so, I may be able to help. There is one thing that everything I create shares in common with it's creator. A secret. And that's because I'm holding the darkest secret I can think of in my mind... it passes on, in smaller ways. Cheryn DOES have a weakness, emotionally or physically. You just have to find it. You see, my dear, crime is inevitable. So it may as well be ORGANIZED crime. 16:18, February 28, 2011 (UTC)